


The Intolerably Happy Couple

by ExcitedDragon



Category: Jekyll & Hyde - Wildhorn
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Gremlin Man ruins everything, Simon is a dick™️, Slow Burn, they are England’s dream couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 09:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExcitedDragon/pseuds/ExcitedDragon
Summary: Henry Jekyll and Emma Carew are smitten for each other. Hilarity and romance ensues.





	The Intolerably Happy Couple

**Author's Note:**

> “If I want Emma/Jekyll fluff, I’ll have to WRITE IT MYSELF.” - me  
> i said i would and i have DELIVERED

It was a sunny, windy day in the March of 1884 and Henry Jekyll was walking through the park, on his way to the apothecary. He had quite the busy schedule and not a lot of time, which was leaving him positively frazzled. He pulled a list from his pocket, not breaking his stride. As he unfolded it, the wind caught it, taking from his hands and it flew over his head.

“No!” He reached out for it, nearly jumping into the air to catch it. He sighed, realizing it was probably lost for good and prepared to keep going on his way. 

“Excuse me,” A voice said from behind him. “I believe this is yours.”

He turned around to face a petite woman, probably around his age, holding his list out to him. She had delicate features and a freckled face framed by golden hair. She wore a simple, elegant white and light green dress. And for the first time in his life, Henry Jekyll felt as if he had forgotten his name.

“Oh!” He took the list from her hands, feeling heat rising to his face. “Th-thank you so much!” He ran a hand through his hair, tucking the list back in his coat pocket.

“It was no trouble at all.” She said brightly and with a warm smile. “Good afternoon.” She walked past him, and he turned on his heels to watch her go.

“Good-goodbye!” He said, waving a little.

He stood still, clutching the list in his hands for a few moments that felt like an eternity. He gave a wistful sigh before turning around and continuing on his way.

 

ooo

 

Henry Jekyll and John Utterson were alone in Jekyll’s study that evening, having opened a bottle of white wine together. The two of them had meetings like this quite frequently, they were as close as two men could be, friends since their youths.

“I met a girl today.” Jekyll recollected fondly, staring into his half-empty wine glass.

“Oh?” Utterson raised an eyebrow. “Really now? What’s her name?”

Henry hesitated for a moment. “I don’t know…”

“You don’t even know her name?” John said with one part disbelief, one part subtle amusement. “Scandalous.” He said in a hushed tone with barely a trace of a smile. He took a sip of his wine.

“We only spoke for a moment!” Henry said. “But she was… She was, well I can’t really describe it.” He smiled with a dreamy look in his eyes.

“Oh my God,” John said, his eyes widening. “You’re smitten! With a woman you barely know at that.”

“I _never_ said that!” Henry leaned forward.

“No,” John said. “you implied it, quite heavily at that.”

Henry tried to change the subject from the mystery woman he had met is the park that afternoon. It took a while, but John eventually stopped pestering him about her.

The woman drifted into Jekyll’s thoughts often throughout the next few days, but his thoughts of her were more few and few she had disappeared from his mind completely, unless he was reminded of her, that is. And he wasn’t, until nearly a fortnight a half after that afternoon.

Henry hastily exited his carriage, dressed in his tuxedo and top hat with a white scarf draped around his neck. He walked up the steps of the theatre, his shoes clicking against the marble. He weaved his way through chatting socialites and other prominent members of society before he spotted John, loitering outside the entrance and looking at watch, seeming rather impatient.

“John! _John_!” Jekyll waved down his friend with a white gloved hand. Utterson looked up and sighed. Henry couldn’t tell if it was with relief or exasperation.

“You’re late.” John crossed his arms as Henry reached his side.

“At least I’m not going to miss the play.” Henry turned around, taking a few steps backwards and walking into the theatre. John followed after his more bombastic friend.

The two of them handed in their tickets and made their way into the theatre, making sure to get seats with a good view. Then something caught Henry’s eye, something that made his face feel hot and his stomach erupt into butterflies.

A woman with delicate features and golden blonde hair speaking to an older man before they took their seats only a few rows in front of them.

“There, that’s the her!” Henry nudged his companion and pointed to the mystery woman. “That’s the woman I met in the park!”

“Well, why don’t you talk to her?” John cocked an eyebrow.

Henry shifted, crossing one leg over the other. “The play’s about to start, I’ll take to her during the intermission.”

As the play began, Henry found it difficult to focus on the family feud between the Capulets and the Montagues and found himself wondering how we would introduce himself. He managed to take his mind of her for moment.

_But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the East, and Juliet is the sun!_

Her smile was as bright as the sun, enough to make flowers grow. Oh God, John was right, Henry _was_ smitten.

As Act 1 closed and the first intermission began, Henry near bounded from his seat to meet his mystery crush. He might’ve sprinted to her if it weren’t for John grabbing him by the arm.

“Henry,” He said. “you’re a little manic.”

“Sorry..” Jekyll turned to face his friend, wearing an apologetic smile.

“Don’t apologize to me!” Utterson let go of Jekyll’s forearm. “You’ll be apologizing to her when you make a fool of yourself.”

Henry smiled. “I don’t know what I would do with out you, John.” He turned around, adjusting his waist coat and walked over to meet with the woman in civil fashion.

He made his way down the aisle and then into the row, squeezing past the people still seated until he reached the woman, and took a deep breath.

“Hello.” He smiled, trying to feign an air of confidence and pressing his hat against his chest.

The woman turned to look at him. “Oh, hello!” She stood up, hiking up her dress slightly.

“I’m the one you met the park the other day.” He felt the tips of his ears smouldering.

“Yes, I remember.” She acknowledged before a look of slight embarrassment crossed her face. “I never even gave you my name, how rude of me!”

“Well, I didn’t either.” Henry jested, rubbing the back of his neck.

The woman extended a gloved hand. “Emma Carew, pleased to meet you, Mister…?”

“Doctor, actually. Dr. Henry Jekyll.” He lifted her hand and lay a soft kiss on the back of her hand, trying his damndest to come across as suave. She giggled a snorting sort of giggle. Some people would find it irritating. Henry thought it was, well, _cute_.

“So, have you come alone, or…?” Emma said, placing her hands together.

“No, er, I actually came with a friend of mine.” Jekyll turned around, pointing John out. The lawyer had clearly been watching the whole time, but tried to play it off as if he hadn’t.

Henry chuckled under his breath. “That’s John. I’ll have to introduce you two.”

Emma looked over his shoulder. “Speaking of introductions…”

Henry turned to look where Emma was looking and saw the older gentleman she was with. He could’ve bolted right then and there if didn’t feel glued to the spot.

“Father, I’d like you to meet Dr. Jekyll. Henry, this is my father, Sir Danvers Carew.” She said as the man came face to face with Jekyll.

“Dr. Henry Jekyll, a-a pleasure to meet you, sir.” Henry’s debonair façade had fizzled and died at this point. 

“Ah, don’t be nervous!” Sir Danvers shook Henry’s hand quite vigorously. “Jekyll.. I must say, you seem familIar. Oh yes, your father. I’m chairman on the board of governors at St. Jude’s.”

“Oh…” Henry held his hands together, staring at the floor for a moment. “Yes, of course.”

There was silence for a moment that felt like hours before Jekyll spoke up.

“I should get back to my seat.” Henry smiled, trying to mask his distress. “It was wonderful, meeting both of you.” He managed to squeeze past.

“I hope this isn’t the last time our paths cross, Dr. Jekyll.” Emma smiled, batting her eyes slightly. Henry’s face went completely red.

“Nor do I, Miss Carew.”


End file.
